The embodiments of the invention relate to a detergent supply apparatus and a washing machine, and more specifically to a detergent supply apparatus and a washing machine that may automatically supply a liquid detergent.
In general, a washing machine is an appliance that cleans laundry by washing, rinsing, and dehydrating the laundry removing dirt and odors on clothes, bedclothes and the like (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) using water, detergent, and mechanical operation.
The washing machine includes a washing tub that is rotatably arranged in the washing machine and accommodates water and laundry, and a driving apparatus that rotates the washing tub to wash the laundry. The washing machine further includes a water supply apparatus that supplies water into the washing tub and a water discharge apparatus that discharges the water from the washing tub to the outside. A detergent supply apparatus is arranged over the water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus to supply a detergent to the inside of the washing tub. The detergent supply apparatus includes a dispenser in fluid communication with the washing tub and arranged over the water supply fluid passage and a detergent box that is arranged to be removable from the dispenser and accommodate various detergents.
In a conventional washing machine the detergent box is withdrawn from the dispenser each time the washing machine is run. A powder or liquid-type detergent is supplied in the detergent box, and then the detergent box is inserted back to the inside of the dispenser. At this time, when the water supply apparatus operates, the powder or liquid-type detergent in the detergent box is supplied into the inside of the washing tub along with water flowing through the water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus.
Conventional washing machines have the disadvantage that detergent must be manually supplied into the detergent box each time the washing machine is run. This is tedious and inconvenient for the user of the washing machine. Furthermore, the amount of detergent supplied in the detergent box is intuitively determined by the user. Therefore, too much or too little detergent may be supplied, which may give rise to over or under consumption of the detergent, thus lowering washing capacity and/or increasing detergent costs to the user.